Getting There
by bookaholicdreamer
Summary: We're never really finished with anything. We just keep going. When we finish a job, we don't stop there. We continue forward. There's never an end- just a new beginning. To some people, we're living a life filled with never ending happiness. A life that everyone else would be jealous of, but in reality, we're still getting there.- Modern Day AU. Rated T, may change later.
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary:_**_ We're never really finished with anything. We just keep going. When we finish a job, we don't stop there. We continue forward. There's never an end- just a new beginning. To some people, we're living a life filled with never ending happiness. A life that everyone else would be jealous of, but in reality, we're still getting there.- Modern Day AU. Rated T, may change later._

**_Author's Note:_** Writing fanfiction is entirely new to me, so please try to be kind and go easy on me. This is the first story I've ever written. I don't know if I should continue this, but here's a glimpse of my new fic "Getting There". The rest of the chapters won't be as short as this one. I just really wanted to test the waters and see if you guys might like it. Feel free to review and kindly criticize my work.

And no. This story has nothing to do with the 2002 film with Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen.

I own nothing but this plot.

* * *

**_Katniss_**

_Present_

My head is spinning. My eyes are the size of the sun. The loose hair that fell out of my braid is sticking to my neck- held in place with sweat. I hold on to the first thing I touch, which is a scorching pot of coffee. I yank my hand off the pot, not looking away from his beautiful, blue eyes.

I must be having a hallucination.

He's standing in front of me, staring at me like I'm a ghost.

He's standing in front of me.

He's _standing_.

The blonde hair is still curly, but longer than the last time I saw him. He's wearing a white shirt that shows off his toned chest and muscles. He gives off an illusion of a normal 22 year old, but the way he walks is an entirely different story. He's limping -just slightly- towards the counter, still looking deep in my soul with those crystal-like orbs that he calls eyes.

I'm holding in my breath, waiting for him to lash out on me for leaving him all those years ago.

I wait.

Centuries- which were really seconds- fly by.

He doesn't say anything.

I hope I didn't mistake this person as someone else because without a warning, I gasp out, "Peeta."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's note:_** Thank you so much, ItsAllInYourHeadMyDear for being my first review ever! I know that my story isn't starting off so well, but here's chapter 2! I would really appreciate it if you guys review! Please criticize kindly. I only want to get better at what I'm doing.

Rated T. Mild Cursing.

I own nothing but this plot.

* * *

**_Katniss_**

_September, 2006_

"Come on, Katniss! You're seriously pissing me off," Madge says, leaning up against the locker next to mine.

Madge Undersee -daughter of Panem, West Virginia's mayor- is my best friend. In fact, she's my only friend. When I met her in sixth grade, I thought she was the shyest, most patient, and quietest person on the face of this planet, but when I became friends with her, she was the complete opposite of when I first met her, and yet, I still love her for that. She was the only person who wasn't afraid to come up to me when we were kids. I would do _anything_ to make her happy.

"Madge, I doubt I even got a part in the play. I don't see why you're dragging me along. Just go by yourself." I say, irritated.

Well, almost anything.

"But Katniss, I really wan-"

I cut her off, "No."

When I auditioned for the play –which I was forced into by my dearest sister, Prim- I have to say, I probably deserved an award for Best Worst Performance in a Drama. At least I think I do.

The school play is what everyone's been talking about since the beginning of school. It's a rendition of Shakespeare's _Troilus and Cressida_, which was chosen by yours truly, Ms. Trinket; the drama teacher. Since day one, Glimmer, the head cheerleader of Panem's Mutts, has been bragging about how perfect she will be as Cressida. She made sure everyone knew that.

"Katniss! Madge!" Speaking of the devil. "Did you guys check out the role sheet yet? I was on my way over, but then I was all like, 'Who cares? I already got the role of 'Cressida' for sure!'" She says with the most fakest, high pitch "voice" that any girl can ever try to muster.

Glimmer tosses her perfectly curled hairs over her shoulder and walks –more like struts- her way to another group.

"How subtle." Says Madge.

I swear, if someone comes up to us, talking about the stupid roles and how perfect they'll be if they get the part, I will not hesitate to kick their sorry a-

"Hey!" Someone greets, cutting off my silent rant.

I look up, planning to send this person who rudely, yet unknowingly, interrupted my raging monologue, but when I do, I'm momentarily frozen in place.

Blue.

Blue is the first thing my eyes collide into; but not just any blue- the most mesmerizing blue I've ever seen on someone's eyes that the sky would be jealous of its beauty.

I take in its owner's form. It's a boy- no, a man- a few inches taller than me, with blonde hair, broad shoulders, and the most insane jaw. Peeta.

"Congratulations, Katniss. I guess we'll be working together for a while." Peeta says, scratching the back of his neck.

What?

What did he just say?

"Uhm, wha- What do you mean?" _Nice going Katniss. Stuttering already._ Wait. Why do I care? I hide my confusion with anger by crossing my arms and putting on a frown.

I can sense his discomfort through my glare.

Perfect.

"Well, uh. I got the part of Troilus, and it seems that you got the part of Cressida. I just came here to congratulate you and I was meaning to ask whether or not, you know, you want to rehearse some lines with me after school sometime."

I stare ahead of me, not really sure what the question meant or what it was exactly. I was too busy cursing in my head to hear anything else.

No. No, no, no. I was meant to get set or costume designer, or even an understudy, but the leading role of a play? Hah, like I would be able to survive through that. I'm not very pretty, nor can I talk in front of people, or act in general.

Damn.

I wonder how Glimmer's coping with this. If I'm going crazy about being the lead in the play, I wonder how she's dealing with me being chosen as Cressida. For all I know, she would probably be planning my dea-

"AAAHH!"

Oh, _shit_.

I hear feet stomping towards us from behind me. Madge's eyes are the size of Uranus. Peeta and Delly (who I just noticed right now) are looking at a point past my head.

I turn around slowly.

"Hello, again." Glimmer says, practically hissing through her teeth. "So did you find out who really got the part of Cressida?" I nod my head. "Well, I hope you break your ugly face and fall off the stage because obviously, I deserve the part more than you ever will."

Excuse me?

"I'm sorry, what?" I say with the same tone of voice she used.

"Listen, I know that every girl, and even some boys, in this school would love to get this role," waving her hands up, "especially me, but seeing a girl like you, who doesn't even seem to care or try, get the part, insults me." She looks at three who are standing behind me. Glimmer puts on puffy, red lipped smile and walks over to Peeta, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Right Peeta? I mean, I'm so sorry that you have to pretend to like _that_." She says, tilting her head in my direction.

My face is getting hot and I don't know why.

"You know what's insulting? Being compared to you girls and guys who's only motive for getting into this play is just to get in his pants." I say, pointing at Peeta, raging.

I hear a gasp. I quickly look at the three blondes to my right and see that they all have their jaws drop to the floor. I look back at Glimmer and she's glaring at me, with her hand on her hip. She scoffs and walks away.

I smirk.

"Oh, my Jessie McCartney." Madge whispers in awe. I turn to look at the trio, but I come face to face with a small group crowded around us. Everyone doesn't say anything. You can hear a feather drop.

I roll my eyes and head to class, leaving Madge behind.

* * *

"You got the part?" Prim asks, on our way home. I nod. "That is so awesome!"

"I don't see what the big deal is. I mean, I don't think I'm a very good actress, and of all people, you should kno-"

_Honk. Honk. Honk._

A red truck comes driving up to us and parks. Its window rolls down and Peeta's head pops out.

_Great._

"Hey, need a lift?"

I shake my head. "No, thanks." While Prim says, at the same time, "Yes, please!"

"Katniss! Can we, please?" Prim whines.

"No. Peeta, thanks but no thanks." I say. Prim pouts and gives me her signature 'I'm so cute that you will fall into my spell and agree with what I just said' look that I can't say no to. I still hesitate, but I finally give in. "Fine."

Peeta gives me a warm smile and Prim squeals, jumping into the back of the truck.

"So," Peeta starts as I get into the vehicle," where to, ladies?"

I give him directions and we drive to our house with Prim talking about god-knows-what throughout the whole ride. I tune her out and look out the window.

When we get to our medium sized home, Prim squeaks out, "Thanks Peeta!" and throws her arms around his neck from the back of the truck. She runs out, leaving Peeta and I staring at the door in which she came out of.

I start to pick up my backpack, prepared to thank him while rushing out the door, when I feel the warmth of his hand on my hand that's resting on my lap. Adrenaline flows through my veins to the hand he's holding. I swiftly jerk back it back and run it through my braid, playing with the tip. What was that? His slowly retreats and he runs his hand through his hair as well. Did he feel that too?

"You uhm, didn't answer my question earlier." He says.

"What question?" I ask, baffled.

"Do you want to, maybe, uh, rehearse some of the lines after school? It doesn't have to be right now! I mean, I would totally understand if you're busy or if you just don't want to. I was just thinking, since Ms. Trinket already gave us the full script and everything, that maybe you'd want to." Peeta says, looking down.

"Uhm, sure." I say.

"Really?" I nod.

He grins.

We exchange numbers and say our farewells. I race into my bed and flop down. I can't help thinking that his number in my phone will change everything than just recounting an old memory of the boy with the bread.

* * *

_May, 2003_

_Hunger. The one feeling that my 11 year old body can only manage to express since my father died of a car crash in January. The man was drunk while driving and my dad was at the perfect spot where the road intersects to our street. _

_I've never cried so much in my life. Not when I lost my favorite arrow when I was 9. Or when I fell in the woods and got a scrape when I was 5. Or when I was coming out of my mother when I wasn't even a day old yet. I would stop crying at once. Why? Because my dad was there to hold me._

_All I remember was hearing thunder booming, lightning zapping, rain falling, tires screeching and a loud crash. Then, nothing._

_It's been a few months since his death and in the beginning, when our money from our savings account was there to feed us, you can hardly see the hollowness in our cheeks, but now, after all the money was used, it's more prominent. _

_I'm walking through the richest part of Panem, selling some of my 7 year old sister's baby clothes. Well, at least I'm trying to. No one wants it so I put the bag of clothes down under a tree to block some of the rain from it. I sit down next to it and wait for death to finally take its toll, when suddenly, I smell the most amazing aroma my nose has ever smelt before._

_I then realize that I'm sitting in front of the bakery. I try to stand up, but the hunger is taking over my brain that I basically crawl my way to their trash can and try to find some moldy or stale bread. It's better than nothing. But that's all I find- nothing_

_I slump back down against the trash can and I, once again, play the waiting game, when suddenly, I see the front door open and out comes a short, blonde lady and a little boy around my age carrying burnt bread._

_The lady starts to yell obscenities to the boy and right when the boy was about to open his mouth to say something, the lady raises her hand and slaps him right across the face. I would flinch, but that would take too much energy for me to endure._

_The lady goes back inside the store while the boy stares at the breads in his hands. He looks up at me and then back at the door, as if checking to see if the lady came out again. Then, without looking away from the door, the little boy throws the breads in my direction and scurries back inside the bakery._

_I stare at the two burnt breads that are merely two feet away from my leg, which just so happens to be on a patch of dandelions._

_Did he intend to give that to me?_

_Without a second thought, I grab the bread and tuck it into my fathers hunting jacket. I race back to my house with all the energy I can possibly find in my body._

_That night, my zombie-like mom, sister and I ate the raisin and nut filled bread. I vowed that day that we will never be starving ever again._

_The next day at school, I spotted the little boy with his friends, but when he turned and looked at me, I saw his eye swelling. I look down from shame and guilt, thinking that the lady gave him that because of me, but what I didn't realize was that I was standing right in front of a single dandelion. _

_Bread. Dandelion. Boy._

_Separately, they may seem like a whole different thing compared to one another, but to me, altogether, they gave me hope._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note:_** Okay, I know the years and the ages from the last chapter seem weird and all, but Katniss's birthday is still May 8, just like in the books, while Peeta's birthday is in January. So the first part of Chapter 2, they were both 15 years old in their sophomore year and its still September, so it's the start of their 2nd year in high school. Then, in 2003, Peeta's like 12 while Katniss is 11, still turning 12 in that month. So yeah. If you have any questions, or comments review or PM me. Thanks for taking time to read this! Again, THANK YOU **ItsAllInYourHeadMyDear**! You're reviews give me the courage to write. You're freaking awesome.

I own nothing but the love I have for the Hunger Games and this plot.

* * *

**_Katniss_**

_September, 2006_

_2 more months 'til the play_

"_I'll have my kiss, sir. Lady, by your leave._" Marvel- I mean Menelaus- says. He winks.

I use every ounce of my will power to not puke right at that moment.

"_In kissing, do you render or receive?_" I ask, with every bit of sassiness I can ever muster.

Someone snorts in the audience. I try my very hardest to not break character and turn my head, but in the end, curiosity wins.

My eyes settle on an unwelcome guest.

Johanna Mason.

Johanna Mason is the school's most outgoing, loud-mouth, and mindset biker chick. Her brown pixie hair helps in the case of being the most attractive brunette in Panem. If she was a guy, she'd probably want to go out with herself; just like every other guy in this school does.

"You've got to be kidding me, right?" She starts walking up the stage and stands in front of me. "Okay, listen hear, cat litter, you seriously need to ump up your game 'cause I'm not going to perform with some amateur like you." Where's the pink-haired instructor when you need her? Her brown eyes bore into mine, a smirk proudly placed on her face. Her hands crossed across her chest. Her body language almost screams 'Impress me'.

I fight the urge to roll my eyes, knowing that that simple reaction to her comment will just tick her off even more, and I really don't want to get in a fight with _Helen_.

"Jo, you need to lay off her." Johanna scoffs, but doesn't take her judgmental eyes away from me. She's blocking the person from my view, but it's pretty obvious that by this person's voice that he is a male. The guy steps into view.

I'm hit by a jet plane filled with tons of packages of gorgeousness.

The bronze haired, green eyed beauty is none other than Finnick Odair.

He's the school's womanizer. He can get in probably into anyone's pants. Even the strict Government History A.P. teacher, Ms. Coin. Finnick's tall form stands over my petite one. His tight shirt, that doesn't help hide his rock hard abs and chest, make me blush.

I look down and stare at the floor.

Johanna cackles. "Do we have an innocent granny, here?" She laughs again. She turns to Finnick "I can't believe your best friend is into an uptight- hey!" Peeta, who I barely noticed standing there, gives Johanna –what seems like- a menacing glare.

She smirks and sways her hips back to her seat in the audience, leaving me with an all-guys-buffet.

Finnick, Peeta Marvel –who I forgot was standing near me- and some guy, who plays Patroclus, look at me expectantly. I cough, trying to stop the growing blush that is making its way up my neck.

"Oh! Good! You're all here!" says a shrill voice by none other than Ms. Trinket. Seriously, her timing could not have been better. "So what part did you guys leave off of?"

Peeta coughs. He looks down at his script and reads it over quickly. "Uh, Act IV, scene 5."

"Okay! Take it from where Cressida rejects the kiss."

My eyes scan the script and when I find it, I look at Marvel and put on my best 'You've got to be kidding me' glare.

"_I'll make my match to live, the kiss you take is better than you give; Therefore no kiss_."

"_I'll give you boot, I'll give you three for one._" Marvel wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at me.

_Blech._

In the corner of my eye, I can see that I'm not the only person who feels uncomfortable with Marvel. Peeta's face is stoic, but his eyes give him out. They're not the diamond blue colored eyes I first saw him with. It's still blue, but behind them is an emotion that I can't make out.

Its _hot_.

I look at the audience. Johanna is smirking while Ms. Trinket is giving me a worried look. I go back to the task at hand.

"_You're an odd man; give even or give none._"

Marvel rolls his eyes dramatically. "_And odd man, lady! Every man is odd._"

_That's true_, I think, _but no one's as creepy as you._

"_No, Paris is not; for you know 'tis true. That you are odd, and he is even with you._"

"Okay, cut!" Ms. Trinket yells. "Katniss, dear, you are doing lovely, but put more sass. Like, Madonna- sass." I roll my eyes. "Let's take it where Ulysses tries to kiss Cressida."

Finnick steps up and stands in front of me. He looks back at Peeta and sends him a smirk, which causes him to raise his eyebrows.

"_It were no match, your nail against his horn. May I, sweet lady, beg a kiss of you?_"

This time, I smirk.

"_You may._"

Finnick flashes me a grin. "_I do desire it._"

I don't know why I'm enjoying this more than I was acting with Marvel. "_Why, beg, then._"

He sends me what's supposed to be his winning smile, "_Why then for Venus' sake, give me a kiss, when Helen is a maid again, and his._"

I open my mouth to say my lines when I hear another snort; but this time, it wasn't Johanna.

Glimmer walks up the steps to the stage. "Hello, Finnick." She gives him a coy smile and turns to me. Her smile falters and gives me a scowl. I fight an urge to rip off her perfectly plump, blood red, lips of hers. "Guess what!" She squeals with fake enthusiasm. "I'm Cressida's understudy!"

Awesome.

"Glimmer! Please get off the stage! You can talk to your bestie later." Ms. Trinket interrupts. _Bestie_? I almost laugh out loud.

Glimmer walks off stage, but not without sending Finnick and Peeta a wink.

I see red.

"How 'bout we continue? I want to show you young ones how to position yourselves during the performance. Now, Finnick, you'll enter from the west wing and walk to the center of the stage…"

I drift off and tune out the teacher's voice.

Warmth seeps through my body. Not the good warmth that I felt when my dad would give me his bear hugs, but the warmth you feel when your hand touches the hot water before you enter the shower.

I feel mad. No, not mad, but some other emotion that can only be set off by someone having something you want. Am I jealous?

No. Katniss Everdeen does not get jealous. Especially not if it has anything to do with Glimmer.

I sneak a glance at Peeta. He's staring at me. His eyes linger a little bit longer on my face and then they flit away.

The feeling diminishes slowly, but what's left of me is a new type of warmth that radiates throughout my body. The feeling I had when Peeta was looking at me sends a shiver through my veins.

What was _that_?

I was pretty skeptical at first when I thought that Peeta being in my life would change a lot of things. Now, I'm a believer for sure.

* * *

I walk through the empty halls, on my way home when I hear someone calling out to me.

"Katniss!" I hear it again. I turn around and I'm met with floppy blonde hair, bouncing on his head while he runs to me. "Hey." Peeta says, as he stops to stand in front of me. "You did great, you know."

I blush. "Thanks."

"So," Peeta starts, "I know I probably asked you, like twice, already, but I didn't really get a proper answer." He over exaggeratedly pauses. Then, he grins at me. "Would you do me the honors to rehearse with me after school sometime?"

Where did he find this new-found confidence?

I genuinely smile at him and nod.

He flashes me a 10,000 watt smile.

We grin at each other like idiots for God knows how long that when we finally snap out of our trance, we blush and look away from each other.

I'm so screwed.

* * *

_The Day After_

Peeta and I are the only two in my house. My mom's at the hospital, doing what registered nurses do, but times two.

When my dad passed, she basically died with him. She was too depressed to do anything after his death. All she did all day was sit either on her bed or chair in her room and stare at one point for hours. The only time she would eat was when Prim would practically force food into her. Now that she's partially herself again, she's working twice as much to try and forget the pain that my dad left behind.

Peeta plops down next to me on my couch. He hands me the script and then takes a sip of water. He licks the residue from the water on his lips.

I'm going crazy.

"Alright. Let's start." He says. I rip my eyes away from his face and look down at the script.

I cough. "So uh, where do you want to start at?"

"Well," he sounds closer to me, "we could start where Troilus and Cressida are talking to each other in Act 3." I nod.

I flip to the page and then look at him. We're 1 foot apart from each other.

Peeta starts. "_What should they grant? What makes this pretty abruption? What too curious dreg espies my sweet lady in the fountain of our love?_" I am thoroughly impressed.

I haven't really seen Peeta act before. There were rumors that his tongue of his can make anyone swoon over him. I can't say that I disagree with them.

I quickly pull myself back together.

We continue this rehearsal with each other and during this time, we not once, have looked away from each other's gaze. His eyes are locked with mine with such intensity that it's like two magnets pulling my two silver coins towards them. I don't dare look away.

When we finish with part of the scene, we take a break.

Peeta looks at me expectantly. "Let's play a game."

I look at him. "A game? What game?"

"Twenty questions."

I roll my eyes, but manage to crack a smile. "Okay. You first."

"Favorite color?"

"That's easy. Darkish green. Like the color of leaves in the forest." I say. "Yours?"

"Orange. Like the orange you'd see when you're standing outside before dinner. When the sun is barely setting and it illuminates its brightness through the sky." I'm about to question him whether or not he's serious when he beats me to it. "I'm serious." I laugh.

We continue this easy banter until he checks the clock and says he has to go.

I walk him to the door. "Thanks, Katniss. For, you know, agreeing to this."

I smile at him –I've been doing that a lot lately with him- and say, "No, thank you for practicing with me. I need all the help I can get."

"So you wouldn't mind doing this again?" He looks at me with such hopeful eyes that I feel like if I said no, I'd be kicking a newly born puppy in the gut.

"I wouldn't mind at all."

* * *

_December, 2006_

_The Day of the Play_

_"Boldness comes to me now," I say, looking straight at his piercing blue eyes, "and brings me heart. Prince Troilus, I have loved you night and day for many weary months."_

_Troilus gasps out, "Why was my Cressid then so hard to win?"_

_I take a deep breath. Now's my chance. "Hard to seem won; but I was won, my lord, " I say, explaining to the love of my life why it took me a while to finally admit that I love him, "With the first glance that ever-," I think over it for a second, "-pardon me- if I confess much, you will play tyrant. I love you now; but not, till now, so much, but I might master it: in faith,"_

_ Am I really the one saying this?_

_ "I lie; My thoughts were like unbridled children, grown too headstrong for their mother. See, we fools! Why have I blabb'd? Who shall be true to us, when we are so unsecret to ourselves? But, though I loved you well, I woo'd you not; And yet, good faith, I wish'd myself a man," You. "Or that we had men's privilege of speaking first." I hold onto his hand. "Sweet, bid me hold my tongue, for in this rapture I shall surely speak the thing I shall repent. See, see, you silence, cunning in dumbness, from my weakness draws my very soul of counsel!" My eyes widen, "Stop my mouth."_

_Troilus looks at me with such deep feeling that I can't help lean forward. He says, "And shall , albeit sweet music issues thence."_

The play goes on without a hitch. That one scene with Peeta felt so real, that I couldn't even tell what was real or not real.

But I do know what's real; I seriously need to get my head straight.

* * *

_Later that day_

"Katniss! You were so awesome! That scene with Peeta was the most emotional, heart warming thing I've ever seen. I can totally see the feelings through your words!" Prim rants.

"I know right?" Madge agrees. "I swear, the air was like, filled with immensity that I couldn't even breathe."

I nod my head, here and there, but what I'm really doing is looking for that someone. I look around, trying to find a blonde mop of hair, but I can certainly feel green eyes boring into the back of my head. I slowly turn around and there stands Glimmer, giving me a devil-like glare. Hah! I smile brightly at her and go back looking for Peeta.

Suddenly, I feel my shoulder being grabbed. I jump up and spin. The person laughs.

"Peeta!" I scream, "Don't do that! You nearly got me killed! Damn you!"

He just laughs, but I surprise us both with a hug.

For the last two months, we've been closer than ever before. He's met my mom and sister, and I've met his dad, two obnoxious brothers and had a short encounter with his mom. She was vicious and a she-devil. A complete opposite of Peeta.

Peeta's laugh subsides and slowly brings his hands around my waist.

Adrenaline is flowing through my veins and I don't know if this is a good or bad thing.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** I don't know whether or not my information about the play is right. If I am wrong, please correct me. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note:_** There are some things that are similar to the series that some people won't be familiarized with just by reading it. (Hint: FOOD) Anyways, I'd like to apologize greatly. I silently promised myself that I would at LEAST update every 2 days and it has been three, So I'M SO SORRY. Also, I'd like to apologize for the grammatical mistakes. I'm still trying to get a hang of things.

I own nothing, sadly.

* * *

**_Katniss_**

_Present_

_I gasp out, "Peeta."_

I can't breathe right. This man who I haven't seen in 4 years literally knocked the wind out of me. There should be laws against people who still have this effect on me.

Someone– Johanna- coughs. "How're you doing. Peeta?" She asks.

Peeta's gaze is still locked in mine when he says, "I've been better." His voice is raspy, deep, and yes, very masculine. Even so when we were together.

I miss that.

"That's good. How's the leg? Has it been attracting any females lately?" Johanna jokes. I know she's teasing, but that just sends a jab through my chest. I don't know if I'm ready to hear his answer. I'm breathing abnormally again.

Peeta chuckles. He looks over at Johanna and shrugs. "I wouldn't know. I haven't been really paying attention to anyone."

My eyebrows rise up.

"Why is that?" Johanna asks. She already knows. She just wants me to hear it.

"I guess I don't want to let go just yet."

Damn you, Jo.

The door chimes, signaling another customer. When I look at who it is, I am, once again, taken aback.

"Yo! Peety! Let's g- Oh." Finnick scratches his cheek. "So this is why you were taking so long." He slaps Peeta on the back, causing him to glare at the bronze-haired man. Finnick hasn't changed one bit, but he does look more mature.

Finnick looks at Johanna and me cautiously. Then his face breaks into a wide grin. He reaches over the counter and gives us both one armed hugs. I laugh nervously. He pulls back and looks over at us again.

"Jo-Jo! Looking good, well you know, as usual." He winks saucily at her. She rolls her eyes but punches his arm playfully. "And Kat! You haven't aged a bit. Then again, I wouldn't be surprised at how many people get botox here in the Capitol." I genuinely laugh because he's right.

Capitol, New York is the most stereotypical city for all Lady Gagas to come and settle down in. Our style here is outrageous, but I make sure to keep my t-shirts and pants just in case it blows up in our faces.

"This girl's skin and style is still a virgin." Jo says. I look down, blushing. "She's hasn't stopped wearing a bunch of ratty shirts and pants. Sometimes, I'd get her in a dress, but then she like puts on those huge snow jackets and leggings. Whenever I do, I make sure to be as far away as possible from this big oompa loompa." Jo jabs her thumb at me. I chuckle quietly.

I quickly try to survey the two men in front of me, but I find Peeta's gaze is glued to mine. Jo and Finnick continue to have a short conversation –in which I tune out- while Peeta and I have a stare off. Whoever looks away first, wins.

As I look in his eyes, memories flash through my head like they just happened yesterday.

Memories that I kept away for four years to keep the pain at bay. The ones that lulled me to sleep at night when I had a crappy day. And the ones that made me cry in the middle of the night. They all flash like strobe lights that's right at eye level to the point of being unbarring.

I blink too many times and drop my gaze.

_I lose._

I look up to a soft chuckle that comes from Peeta.

I realize that Johanna and Finnick have now stopped their conversation and are now staring at either Peeta or me.

I clear my throat and utter the first words ever since they stepped in Sae's diner. "What would you guys like to order?"

_Idiot._ I think to myself. _Why in the right mind would you ask that question when you haven't seen his face since _that_ summer? You idiot! _

"Hmm." Finnick contemplates while looking at our menu. "How 'bout a plate of that orange sauce and chicken? And get me iced-tea with a bucket load of sugar cubes. Also, for Jo," He points at her, not taking his eyes away from the menu above our heads, "that soup with the mystery meat. And for Kitty-Kat, lamb stew with dried plums." We look at him, confused. "You girls up for a catch-up session with me and blondie over here while you're having a lunch break?"

Jo bobs her head up and down. "Brainless and I are in."

I shake my head, smiling and then turn to Peeta. "Anything else?"

He squints his eyes at the menu. _He still didn't get his eyes checked yet?_ I hold back another smile. "Uh, I'll have the pumpkin brew with nuts and black seeds."

I ring them up on the cash register and they go sit in the far corner of the restaurant.

Every once and a while, I'd catch one of the boys looking back at me, but it's mostly Peeta. And every time I do, my eyes move on quickly to what's in front of me.

When it's almost Jo's and my lunch break, the front door of the diner opens and in comes a tall, olive skinned, brunette. Gale.

"Catnip!" I roll my eyes at the nickname.

When I was 12, still living in West Virginia, I was at the shooting range, practicing with my bow and arrow when a 14 year old boy came up to me and asked if I needed help with the weapon. He thought I couldn't handle it. I showed him up by getting the closest arrow to the center. When he asked me my name, I whispered it to him. He thought I said 'Catnip' hence the nickname that will probably not go away anytime soon. Then he left later that year. I can't say I did miss him, but after bumping into him here, I felt complete with another person I can call 'friend' in this foreign city.

"Hey Gale."

Jo runs to the front and shoves me away from the cash register. She leans forward and puts her elbows on the counter with her head in between her hands. "Hello, handsome."

Gale's eyes widen the tiniest bit, but nonetheless, he looks indifferent from Johanna's comment.

"Johanna." Gale greets.

"So, what brings you here?" I can tell that he's getting really uncomfortable under Jo's predator-like stare. Gale turns to me, asking me for assistance. I smirk at him and shake my head.

"I, uh, wanted to talk to-"

"Order #12! Jo, Katniss, it's your lunch break." Sae calls from the kitchen.

We nod at her and take the plates over to the guys at the corner while our replacement takes over, which is Annie. Gale still stands in front of the counter so I go back to him and take him to our table to introduce him to Peeta and Finnick.

"Peeta," I say, cracking at the end of his name. After all this time, I still break a little when I say his name, "Finnick, this is Gale. Gale, this is Finnick and Peeta." My voice cracks at the end once again.

Peeta and Finnick look up and down at Gale- almost like sizing him up- and vice versa.

Finnick stands up first. "Nice to meet you. You Kat's boy?" He asks, almost accusingly.

I cut in before Gale can answer. When I say this, I look at Peeta straight in the eye. "No! I mean, no. We're not together. Just really good friends." I don't know why I need to explain my relationship with Gale, but Peeta and Gale together is like putting Drake and Chris Brown together.

Finnick seems to believe this, but Peeta still looks unconvinced. I repeat myself with a low tone, "Just friends." Peeta's gaze still lingers at me, but finally, nods and stares at his plate.

The air quickly feels stuffed and awkward. Jo coughs and asks what Gale wanted again.

"Well, uhm, I was going ask her for lunch so I can talk to her, but since you have _guests_," he elongates the word 'guests', "I guess you'll be taking a rain check on that, huh?"

I nod.

Gale sighs and nods back at me. I walk him to the door and we say our goodbyes. I return to the table, relieved that the easy going atmosphere is almost back. Almost.

I take my seat next to Jo and start eating. The only people who are really using this as a moment to catch up is Finnick and Johanna. It turns out that Peeta and Finnick are here for vacation since they finished with their studies and that they'll be here for the rest of summer. It's still the beginning of June, so we'll be seeing them around for the next 2-3 months. Well, at least I hope so.

Throughout the reunion, Peeta and I keep stealing glances at each other, waiting for the other to look the other way, but then, he opens his mouth at me and asks, "So how are you, Katniss?" Finnick and Jo are sitting across each other, talking in immense speeds at each other, so I doubt they heard that.

I shrug. "I should be asking you that question." My eyes glance down at the table where his leg would be under.

He chuckles a soft chuckle and says, "Well, like I said, I've been better, but today did get greater than any other day." Peeta looks at me carefully, looking for a reaction that I can give him, but I have none.

"Well, that's good." This conversation is getting awkward fast. "So, how's school? I heard you're going to MountainStateUniversity."

His face brightens a little. "Keeping tabs on me, Ms. Everdeen?" He jokes. I quirk up an eyebrow and drink a little of my water, trying to hide my blush. Peeta laughs. "But in all seriousness, I am attending that school and I just got my bachelors degree for culinary. Then I'll take over the family bakery back home."

"Do you have any plans for it?" I ask.

He asks, "The bakery?" I nod. "Well, I plan on expanding it to a larger chain and hopefully open up a few nationally, but that could take a while." He's back. Peeta's confident-self is back. I haven't seen it since he entered the diner. "How about you, Katniss?" Just like me, his voice cracks a little at the end. _Does he feel the same way I do? Do I even know what I'm feeling?_ I push the thoughts away. He clears his throat. "You're attending WaldenUniversity, right? Sounds prestigious."

"'Keeping tabs on me, Mr. Mellark?'" I quote him. Now it's his turn to blush. I smirk. "Yeah, I am. I have my Associates degree for Business Administration, but I'm still working on getting my Master's. I'm only able to pay up to that, so I can't get a Doctorate's degree. I also don't have the patience to wait so long." He laughs whole-heartedly.

"I see your laziness hasn't changed, has it?"

"I guess not." I smile up at him.

He clears his throat. "So, have you found anyone?" He takes a sip of his tea. I've been dreading for this question to come up.

"Well, if you're asking if I've dated, then no. Not really. I'm not into man hunting like Jo."

He laughs again.

I miss that laugh.

Peeta says, "Well that's good."

I falter just a bit, but it's enough to be noticed by the blue hawk-eyed Peeta Mellark. He takes in the change of my demeanor quickly since his laughing stops abruptly. He then realizes what he said and his eyes widen.

"No one's really caught my eye since you kept the bars up high that no one can really reach them but you." I joke, trying to lighten the mood, but of course, my big mouth opens again. "It's not like there's anyone out there who can replace the first person you really cared about." I whisper.

I literally practiced day and night to keep myself from getting to the one topic I wanted to steer clear of, but now that I'm in the presence of the one man- no I take that back- person in the universe that can persuade me into anything without even uttering a word, it seemed like I couldn't control the words from falling out of my mouth. Just like before.

Peeta stares at me and takes my hand that was on the table, gently. A jolt of pure emotion so raw, that it pretty much exposes me to this man, flows throughout my body so fast, I think it can beat the speed of light any day. It's all coming from that strong hand tenderly cradling my small one.

"Why? Why haven't you found anyone?" He asks lightly.

I shrug, trying to act nonchalantly now that we have our other two companions' attention. "I guess I don't want to let go just yet." I murmur his words.

He faintly smiles at me.

"Katniss! Jo!" Sae calls from the counter. "You're lunch break is almost up." I turn my head to look at her, but she's already out of sight.

So much for the moment.

I sigh, pulling back the hand that Peeta has in his. He doesn't let go. In fact, his grip tightens around my slack fingers. He squeezes once then let it go.

Peeta and Finnick offer to pay for the lunch while I try to reject it, stating I can pay for my own, but knowing them, there's nothing I can do that will stop them.

I drop my head in defeat. Like I did for Gale, Johanna and I walk the guys to the front.

Peeta turns to me. "Do you maybe want to catch up again?"

I look at his eyes.

His eyes. Oh, his beautiful blue eyes that I just want to swim in forever. _No._ I think to myself. _I need to let him go and be with someone who won't hurt him. I need him to stay away from people who can take the life out of him and who tell him to suck it up since they're moping on about their own life. People like me._

I take a deep breath, trying to ready myself from the painful face he'll put on, but try to cover up quickly with a joke. _Do it quick_, I tell myself, _like ripping off a band aid._ Then suddenly, Jo interrupts me before I even start.

"Hold on. We need to use the lady's room. I'm on my period and it's like a massacre occurred in my pants and I need to change like ASAP." The guys look horrified. She points at me. "So does she."

Jo grabs me and takes me to the back of the diner. We enter the women's bathroom and lock the door behind us.

She looks at me carefully.

"You need to stop."

Baffled, I ask, "Stop what?"

"Running away." I try to cut her off and tell her she's wrong, but she shushes me then continues. "You've done it before, and you're doing it right now. He's probably been anticipating for this day to come ever since you left him. Give the boy a chance. And what I don't understand is why he's asking you for a second chance when you should be asking him!" She takes a deep breath. "What _you_ need to do is ask for that chance. Don't always think that whatever you do is right and everyone should come to you for their forgiveness."

"I don't! I know I messed up, but I don't think he would want anything to do with m-."

Jo cuts me off again. "Don't continue! He's here, Kat! He's been waiting for you for four years. Four fucking years! You think he wants to ditch you at the last minute? You think he doesn't care for you when I can clearly see that he probably believes the world revolves around your ass? Damn, Katniss!" She never uses my first name, so I can tell she's clearly pissed off. "You really are brainless."

I think it over. _Maybe meeting up with them might not be so bad after all. I mean, I can ask him about life back home. Home. I miss home._

Johanna must see my pained reaction because her face softens.

I've made up my mind.

I stand up straighter and say, "Let's go."

We walk out of the restroom and head straight to the guys. They're casually leaning up against the window near the door. When they see us coming, they push themselves up and walk over to us.

"That must have been a big one, huh?" Peeta says, poking me. I nod, not really paying attention.

He must see that my attention is somewhere else because he comes up to me and leans down ever so slightly to whisper in my ear, "So, you didn't really answer my question."

My initial reaction to our closeness would be to blush, but this time, I step back, look straight into his eyes that lead to his soul- so he can tell I'm not lying- and say the words that actually mean something to me.

"I would love to."

* * *

**_Author's Note_**: Thank you **ItsAllInYourHeadMyDear** for another review. They make me want to continue this. And thank you for my new reviewer **4-eva-bookworm** for reviewing as well.

If anyone has any questions or comments, do not hesitate to review or PM me. Constructive criticism is also welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's Note:_** I think the ending is pretty.. eh.. I have to admit though, it kinda sucks. I'm just really tired and I didn't get to write a lot since the wifi was down for the weekend. So I'll definitely post another chapter. I'm still SO SORRY for the late late late post. I'm probably not making sense right now, but here's chapter 5.

I own nothing.

* * *

**_Katniss_**

_April, 2007_

_Look away, Peeta, look away._ I think.

His eyes look into me while a wide smirk is placed on his face. My face probably looks just like his.

"How about you, Katniss?" Mr. Mellark asks.

_Uhm, what?_

Peeta senses my discomfort and sticks out my tongue, but I stare back at his lips. His pink, plump lips.

"Katniss?"

I jump, and move my gaze to Mr. Mellark.

Shit.

I try to hide my frustration towards his son by looking at a vase that stands past the older Mellark's head. "Yes?"

In the corner of my eye, I see him smiling at me while glaring at Peeta, "What do you plan on doing during the summer?"

I shrug, still looking at the vase like it's the EiffelTower. "It's still a few months away, so I didn't really plan anything yet."

"Oh, well if want, you can come over anytime, like all the other time's you've been here."

I finally use all the courage I had –which wasn't much- and attempted to look at him straight in the eye, but then I notice he's giving Peeta a smirk. Peeta's eyes are wide while he looks at his father. I look back at Mr. Mellark and Peeta. Mr. Mellark. Peeta. Mr. Mellark. I observe their silent conversation they have with one another.

Finally, being the impatient person I am, I break the silence looming over the kitchen in the Mellark residence. "Uh, yeah Mr. Mellark. I think that would be okay with my mom."

Both Mellarks take a second to linger their eyes at one another and finally fix their eyes at me. Their blue eyes, one brighter than the other, stay at me. I squirm quietly, feeling regretful for interrupting them, leaving me with the sudden attention.

I cough. "I- I- Peeta, should we start homework now?" I try to smile at both of them, but it may have looked more like a grimace.

Peeta nods and gives Mr. Mellark one long look before heading towards me. We head to the stairs, and once we're out of sight of his dad, we race up the stairs into his bedroom.

I beat him.

Peeta is in his room a second later, looking at me with fake anger and something else I can't place.

"Ha, ha!" I laugh, "I beat you! Just like every time." I rub it in his face one more time by giving him the bird.

He rolls his eyes playfully, but then looks at me with a smirk. "You looked away first! Remember? Ha!"

My triumphant smile drops and I scowl at him.

Ever since Peeta and I became friends, we started coming to each other's houses. Sometimes, we'd run into one of our parents, and being parents, they question us about pretty much everything in our lives. My friends. His friends. My hobbies. His hobbies. My time of the month. His time of the month. The last two mostly come from his brothers, though.

During those awkward encounters, we unconsciously created a game where we have to keep our eyes locked on each other. Whoever doesn't look away first doesn't get a materialized prize, but even better: bragging it in our faces. In addition, the loser gets to shut up about it until the next encounter with our family members.

I stay quiet as he raves on about me being a loser and him being 'the man'.

Eventually, Peeta gets tired of boasting and stops talking, but I know the silence will be shortly lived. So I make the best of it.

"Where's your CD's? You said you'd show me your collection one of these days. I want to listen to music while we're doing homework. I don't need to hear you muttering to yourself about each problem." I say.

He sticks out his tongue for the second time today and crouches down to look on the bottom of his closet. Peeta's room is slightly bigger than mine, but not significantly. His twin size bed sits against the wall farthest from the door. The closet is to the right of the door while his desk and separate wardrobe sits to the left of the door.

While he rummages through his closet, I plop down on his bed and start getting out my homework that will probably be no where near done when I get out of this place. Knowing Peeta, I'd get distracted by anything he does. I hide a chuckle in his pillow, remembering all those times we'd try and finish our work, but end up throwing every little thing in our path at each other.

While my face is smashed against his pillow, I smell his scent of cinnamon, dill and soap. After all this time, you'd think I'd get tired of his scent, when in reality, I feel like I can't get enough of it. It smells like home.

"Psst." A soft whisper pulls me out of my own universe and brings me back to Peeta's room. "You asleep?" I turn my head slowly to the direction of the voice, keeping my eyes closed.

"No."

"Good. I'm still not done rubbing it in your face." Peeta laughs out loud and gets off the bed.

I mutter obscenities at him. I sit up and look at him. He's putting the CD in the player.

"Who's the singer?" I ask him.

He looks back at me with a small blush creeping up his face. "It's uh, a mix of different songs back in the day."

I snort at him. "Back in the day? Like, Cyndi Lauper?"

His blush grows and flashes me a grin, "Something like that."

The CD starts playing and he turns up the radio so we can hear the lyrics.

"_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath"_

I laugh. "Seriously? Edwin McCain?"

Peeta sheepishly grins at me and holds out his hand in mine.

_"Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_

_Never revealing their depth"_

"Come on. Dance with me." I start to shake my head vigorously, but he wouldn't have any of it. "Let's go. Live a little."

I know I already lost the fight since the beginning, so I sigh and take his hand. He pulls me up and puts his hands on my waist while I put my hands on his shoulders.

_"Tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love"_

We rock back on forth, swaying to the music. My silver eyes dive deep into his sea of blue crystals.

I close the small space that divides us by pressing my chest against his and putting my head on his shoulder.

_"I'll be captivated_

_I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above" _

I feel the rapid pace of his heart against my own. I hope he fills mine to let him know that he's not the only one feeling this charged atmosphere around us.

Peeta starts murmuring the next set of lines quietly in my hair. I close my eyes and let my body take over as he keeps me close to him.

_"I'll be your crying shoulder_

_I'll be love suicide_

_I'll be better when I' older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life" _

I chuckle at his failed attempt to impersonate the singer. Although, his gruff voice still makes me shiver.

I start singing along quietly at the nape of his neck, twirling the hair at the back of his neck.

_"And rain falls_

_Angry on the tin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed"_

Peeta sighs contently on the side of my head and gives me a ghost of a kiss on the spot where he exhaled.

I feel like a princess in those parties and start dancing with the love of their life all night long. They feel like they're the only people on the face of this earth. That's how Peeta makes me feel. Like I'm important. That I'm the only person he sees when he looks at me. And I'm okay with that.

_"And you're my survival,_

_You're my livin' proof_

_My love is alive, not dead"_

"You're beautiful." Peeta whispers. I bite my tongue, trying not to break the moment by one of my stupid comments.

Instead, I pull back gently and look back at him. I feel his fingers drawing small circles at the small of my back. His eyes bore into mine with what I can only make out as adoration.

"You have no idea what effect you can have." I look at him, confused. "I'd probably sound like such a creep, but I've noticed you since we were five. We were in the same class in kinder and you were- I mean are- so confident and full of life. My dad pointed you out while we were lining up to go in class the first day. He said that your mom and my dad used to date, but she ran off with some coal miner." I'm about to cut him off, but he stops me before I even utter a single word. "I asked him why. I mean, why anyone would go for a coal miner instead of a middle class baker Don't get me wrong. You're father was amazing, but I remember my dad said, 'Because when he sang, even the birds would stop and listen.' That same day, the teacher asked for any body to sing the old valley song. You volunteered and when you sang, I swear, there was not one chirp or tweet outside. Everything seemed to stand still while you sang. You are amazing."

By the time he's done talking, my face is red. I open my mouth a couple of times, trying to formulate a response, but I feel like actions are my specialty. So I do what plenty of girls would have done in the moment.

I kiss him.

* * *

"You _what?!_" Madge screeches in the crowded hallway. Most of the heads shift their gaze to ours. I scowl at her direction.

"Shut up! I don't need other people to know. I especially don't need Glimmer ganging up on me with her friends." I say, staring at Glimmer's green, beady eyes.

Madge shakes her head and opens her mouth to say something, but the ring of the bell cuts her off. My blonde friend shakes her head once more and says, "We are not done with this conversation. You will give me every single detail on what happened and you will not leave _anything_ out. Do you understand?"

I shrug, already walking away to the opposite direction.

I wish I can tell Madge everything, but I don't even know where we stand. Yesterday may be the most confusing, yet best school day, I've ever had.

_I kiss him._

_I drone out the rest of the words of the song and keep my attention of Peeta and his lips. _

_Sparks fly and every part of my body feels like its floating and sinking at the same time. I don't even know. But what I do know is his hands are there to keep me in place. I feel drunk by the taste of him. I know I shouldn't be doing this- that it's not healthy- but it's like I'm already addicted. I can't have enough of him. _

_Peeta and I pull away far too quickly, but I know it was the right thing. Who knows what would have happened if we continued._

_ I look up at him, feeling the warmth of my oncoming blush taking over my face. "Wow. I expected something else to distract us from doing anything, but this was definitely not on that list." I say. "Not that I mind." I whisper the last part to him._

_Peeta chuckles. He presses our foreheads together while we look in each other's eyes. _

_"Can I kiss you?" He asks. "Again?"_

_I smile back at him. "Okay."_

_His smile is so bright that it brings the sun to shame._

_"You'll allow it?" He asks._

_"I'll allow it."_

_He kisses me._

After that, I heard my mom's car honk outside, signaling the end of our short period of paradise. Peeta turned off the music and walked me to the front door of his house, and when I was about to reach for the door knob, he grabbed my waist and kissed me lightly once again.

I release now that we never really named what we are. Whatever we are.

I push away the thoughts and enter the class.

* * *

Johanna nudges me with her elbow during lunch as we wait for our turn to get food. "So you and bead boy, huh. Are you two together?"

I blush. _I've been doing that a lot lately because of that boy_.

I shrug. "I don't know."

"Do you know what he wants?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know what you want?"

"I don't know."

She screams. "What? You don't know! You and bread boy know nothing, but what's worst is you don't have anything else to say but 'I don't know'. You know, I should probably start calling you brainless. That's what I'm getting from your responses!" She leaves her tray, not bothering to take her food.

I look at the back of her head, shocked. I carry on and get the rest of my food. I plop down next to Madge and start pushing my food away with my fork.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Madge asks.

I send her a glare, which she, fortunately, sees as a 'shut up' sign for her.

"I don't know, but I think it may have to do with blondie over here." I hear a voice behind me. I don't even bother to turn around. The two males sit across from me. Peeta and Finnick. "He did a lot to that girl yesterday. If you know what I- ow!" Finnick is cut off by Peeta punching him on the shoulder.

"Katniss, are you okay?" Peeta asks.

"I guess. Uhm, can we talk?" I ask.

His face lights up, just slightly. "Sure. Let's go outside."

We stand up, leaving Madge and Finnick behind with theirs and my food. Peeta and I head out the doors of the cafeteria and walk out to the front of the school.

I take a deep breath and look at Peeta. "What are we?"

He laughs lightly. "I was going to ask you the exact same thing." He takes my hands and holds it in his. "What do you want us to be?"

"Friends." Peeta's face falls, and his hands start to slip away, but I grip it harder. "But more."

Peeta grins at me and kisses me for the fourth time. Not that I'm counting or anything.

"So am I… your boy-" I cut him off.

"One step at a time. One step. Okay? Let's go slow." He nods at me, but his smile doesn't leave his face.

We hold each other's hand, walking- practically skipping- back to school.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** THANK YOU **rachellxxx**, **4-eva-bookworm**, and of course, the one who was there since the beginning **ItsAllInYourHeadMyDear**! You guys are amazing and make me want to keep writing every time I read your reviews.

If anyone has any questions or comments, do not hesitate to review or PM me. Constructive criticism is also welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's Note_**: Aah. I'm so sorry for the incorrect grammar. The plot will get better later on. I hope… Oh and I'm sorry for a short chapter. I'll try to write more

I keep forgetting to put this… DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

* * *

**_Katniss_**

_April, 2007_

Johanna's dark brown eyes are rooted to my silver spheres. The sounds that surround us are easily ignored as Johanna throws me her first question.

"Are you guys dating?"

I hesitate, considering whether or not I should tell her. Ah, screw it. "Yes."

"Are you and bread boy boyfriend and girlfriend?" I shake my head, slightly embarrassed. She throws me a sick grin. "Are you pregnant?"

My eyes grow wide. "What the hell? No!"

Johanna smirks at me. "Wait, you guys haven't had s-"

"Jo!" I shriek. Many heads turn to our table. I refuse to acknowledge any of them, knowing my face has turned completely red. "We literally started dating yesterday! Besides, why do you want to know? You can't stand me. I can't stand you. I don't really understand why you want to talk to me about this when Peeta's sitting across the room from us."

Before having this conversation, I was sitting with Madge, Finnick and Peeta. It was rudely interrupted by Johanna when she grabbed my arm and practically forced me to follow her all the way across the cafeteria. So here we are now. Her throwing questions at me while I try to dodge every blow she takes.

"Come on, brainless!" She throws her hands up, almost in defeat. "You know lover boy. He won't squeak a peep when it comes to you. It's like you're wearing the pants in the relationship while he wears the mini skirt. Just give me the details."

I roll my eyes and sigh out of frustration. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

She beams at me.

"So you guys haven't gone past stage one yet?"

That's pretty much how my lunch went down- Johanna throwing me far too many inappropriate questions while I grumble answers at her.

The rest of the day passes by and now, here I am- packing up and getting ready for Peeta's last meeting with the wrestling team.

I stuff the rest of my books in my locker and take out the ones I need for tonight so I can do them at Peeta's house. Ha.

As I finish taking them out, I feel a pair of hands on my waist and someone breathing against my neck. "You ready to go?" Peeta asks.

I put my head on Peeta's shoulder and smile up at him. "Yeah. Are you?"

He nods and gives me a peck on my cheek. I hear wolf whistling coming from behind us and we turn around quickly.

A tall form looms over us. His blonde hair gelled up and spiked, cold blue eyes stare back at us. Cato.

"Finally getting laid, Mellark?" He cackles. I fight a strong need to spit in his face.

"Back off, Cato." Peeta says calmly.

Cato, being an idiot, shakes his head and continues to provoke us. "Well, if you haven't yet, you will soon. I can tell that someone with a rocking body like hers, it'd be pretty easy to get in her pants." His eyes rake down my body like a homeless man looking at an all-you-can-eat buffet. I feel like

Peeta stares down at Cato. He may be a little bit shorter, but he sure is buffer. "I said, back off." His cool tone hides the burning temper that takes over his body. I can feel him shaking.

Cato rolls his eyes, but a smirk takes over his face. "What's so bad, Mellark? Why can't you share? Sharing is caring."

I try to narrow my eyes at him, but before I can even squint, a fist is thrown.

I scream. "Peeta!"

He looks at me with unapologetic eyes. I look down at the other blonde who is trying to get up, but without a second thought, I kick him with all my might. Right in between his legs.

Cato screams in agony, while I hold back a laugh. That felt good.

Peeta and I grab our things that sit against the lockers and bolt to the gym, giggling like middle schoolers when they found out their crush likes them back.

When we finally arrive, we stop at the front of the double doors that lead to the gym. I turn to Peeta and stop him by grabbing his arm. "Is it bad that we just hit and ran away from Cato, and yet, find it hilarious?"

He chuckles, pulling me in and putting his hands around me. His eyes soften when they land on me. "I don't regret it, even though we will get in a lot of trouble, but I won't take it back. I didn't like the way he was talking about you, Katniss." He places a sweet, lingering kiss on my lips.

I smile against his lips. "Thank you, but you know, I don't always need someone to punch every guy who talks about me." I say, softly. "I'm not being unappreciative for sticking up for me, but there are some fights that I can fight on my own." His eyes soften more, if that's even possible.

"I know, but I just want to protect you. That's what you and I do-."

"Protect each other." I finish for him.

He beams at me and we enter the gym.

* * *

Peeta's right. We did get in trouble, but not as much as we thought we would have guessed. We got two weeks of Saturday detention, but nothing major like scrubbing the ceiling.

It's been a week since our encounter with Cato, but Peeta and I haven't really seen him around. Much to our relief.

As we walk through the hallway, I hear whispers being passed around us. Ever since Peeta and I started dating, people have started to judge us throughout the school. We've become the newest thing to talk about. In all, I ignore them in the end. When I hold onto Peeta's hand, it feels like I can do anything.

I feel indestructible when he kisses me.

It's like I'm secretly superwoman whenever I'm just in Peeta's presence.

It sounds corny, but even that doesn't keep my shit-faced grin I have on my face. This doesn't go unnoticed by Peeta either. "What's got you smiling?"

I shrug nonchalantly. "Nothing, just you." _God, did I just say that?_ I sound like those James Patterson characters, all lovey dovey and feeling all mushy. It feels so foreign with the hard demeanor I usually have on.

Peeta smiles brightly at me and wraps his around me, in the middle of the hallway.

"Looky here. It's the dashing Troy Bolton and the damsel in distress, Gabriella Montez. Straight from East High. How charming." Glimmer rolls her eyes.

I scowl at her. "Obviously, you've taken a liking for Disney movies that have singing every 10 minutes. How mature of you." I say, sarcastically.

The blonde falters a bit.

I feel Peeta laughing softly in my arms.

Glimmer scoffs. "Like you're any better. You probably still sleep in your parent's room because you're too scared of the dark."

"Whoa, hold on. How did this turn into a battle of who's the most mature? We all know that the person who doesn't have pigtails in their hair is clearly the winner of this war." I say, dragging my hands up in my hair.

"Screw you." She spits out. Glimmer flips her pigtails behind her shoulder and starts walking away.

Peeta kisses my cheek and we head to our classes. Just like any other day.

* * *

During 5th period, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I take it out soundlessly, trying not to get caught by the teacher. I almost jump up from my seat when it says it's from Peeta.

_Meet me at my truck after school_

I send him a quick response.

_I'll see you there_

The rest of my classes fly by with me zoning out the teacher and staring at the clock, waiting as the seconds ticks.

As I stare ahead, the school bell rings loudly above the students. I quickly pack my things and sprint my way to my locker, trying to swiftly get my books. When I finish, I burst through the doors that lead me to my freedom and look for Peeta's red truck.

I spot it immediately, but his truck isn't the thing that got my attention.

It's Peeta.

Kissing Glimmer.

Tears form in my eyes, but I stop them before it creates a flood. I make my way over them- not to stop them, but to walk past them. To show them that I don't give a damn, when in reality, I really do.

It must have been my feet stomping, or my loud sniffling, but Peeta and Glimmer both stop when I'm near them, however, I don't stop. In fact, I feel my feet quicken as I pass them.

"Katniss! Wait! It's not what you think!" Peeta calls. I stop cold. _Did he just seriously say that?_

I turn around quickly, but continue to walk backwards. "It's not what I think? What do you want me to think when clearly, you're having such an amazing time sucking faces with this whore!" From all the crying, running and talking I've been doing, my breath has become strained. I'm about to slow down when I notice Peeta running up to me. Glimmer's jogging to us with a wide smirk on her face.

I quickly face away from them and start to sprint away when I feel Peeta's strong hands grip my right arm. I try to jerk back, but Peeta doesn't budge.

I don't dare turn around.

"Katniss. It wasn't what it looked like. Glimmer forced herself on m-"

Glimmer interrupts him. "What? No I didn't, Peeta! You clearly enjoyed me all over-"

"Shut up, Glimmer!" I'm shocked by his sudden burst. Peeta never shouts at a girl, but sensing he's about to lose one from his collection, I guess it's an exception.

I hear Glimmer sigh out of frustration. "I don't understand why you want her when you can have me! I mean, she's average. Wait, let me take that back. She's even below average." _Is she seriously saying this when I'm standing literally 10 feet away from her? _"Catpiss doesn't deserve-"

Without a second thought, I spin around and with all my strength, wrench my arm out of Peeta's hands. I stomp over to where Glimmer stands and with my long ass nails, I slap her. Right across the face.

She shrieks and starts throwing foul names at me, but before she can go farther, I hush her and say in a low voice, "_I_ don't deserve him? Who do you think truly deserves him? Clearly not someone who's a lowlife like you. I don't understand people like you. You come around, kissing random boys just for the hell of it. For what? To get people to think that you're worth their time? No! You, Glimmer, will never be worth my time because obviously, you use all of yours putting on shit on your face and smashing it against other people's significant other's faces. Yeah, Peeta and I aren't boyfriend and girlfriend, but that doesn't mean you can come around, thinking you're Aphrodite, making people love you for your looks. And you know, there's probably more people out there who do whatever the hell you do, but I want you to know that I'm happy you're here. Because I wouldn't be stronger if it weren't for you. It sounds as corny as shit, but I'm honest. So thank you." I finish my rave and start to walk away, but Peeta has other plans.

He grabs my waist and pulls be to his chest. I melt a little, savoring the last moment I have with him when he whispers, "You're amazing Katniss, but I need you to hear me out." I pull back slightly, but Peeta doesn't move. "Katniss, I didn't kiss her. She jumped me. I promise you. I didn't pull back because, well, if someone kissed you without knowing it, wouldn't you be a little shocked? I'm so sorry for you to see that. I texted you earlier so I can ask you a question." I cut him off.

"Wait. Do you really mean it? That you didn't kiss her? Because I sure as hell will never talk to you again if you really did kiss her." I give him a pointed look.

He nods. "I meant it then and I mean it now. I didn't kiss her. I promise you."

I hesitate for a while. I look at Peeta's ocean colored eyes. They're practically pulling me towards him, but I know he's telling me the truth. I open my mouth to tell him, but I can't to seem like I can form words anytime soon, so I just nod.

Peeta smiles warmly at me and hugs me tight. I wrap my hands around him and squeeze him.

He clears his throat. "So, my question is- well, I can let them ask you for me." He points at a group of people behind us that I didn't notice before. In front of them stands Prim, Madge and some other kids in Prim's grade. She smiles brightly at me and yells something at the kids. They all lift up a cardboard letter that they've been holding and I gasp.

It reads '_Will You Be My GF?'_

I laugh at the abbreviation of the word. Peeta looks at me hopefully. Now the tears has come full throttle and it seems like they're not going to stop anytime soon.

He whispers in my ear, "So you haven't really answered my question…"

I laugh. I stare right at Peeta's eyes and since I'm still spellbound by the surprise, I stand on my toes so I'm almost at eye level with him, tilt my head just slightly and press my lips to his.

He laughs against my mouth.

I think he got the message.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Thank you **Fangirl in a fandom world **and **BlondeKatniss** for taking the time to write reviews! You guys are amazing.

If anyone has any questions or comments, do not hesitate to review or PM me. Constructive criticism is also welcome.


End file.
